familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gilmer, Texas
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1336535 |website = |footnotes = }} Gilmer is a town in and the county seat of Upshur County, Texas, United States. It is best known for being the home of the East Texas Yamboree, as well as the birthplace of popular music singers Don Henley of the Eagles band, and Johnny Mathis, as well as blues musician Freddie King. The population was 4,905 at the 2010 census. The town's namesake is a former United States Secretary of the Navy, Thomas Walker Gilmer. Geography Gilmer is located at 32°43'57" North, 94°56'49" West (32.732387, -94.946980). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 4.6 square miles (12.0 km²), all of it land. Four miles west of Gilmer is Lake Gilmer, which opened September 29, 2001. Gilmer is part of a larger area known as the "Piney Woods". The city and the surrounding area boasts a number of impressive specimens. The historic Trail of Tears came through this region, to this day arrow heads and other Native American artifacts can be found with little to no digging. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 4,799 people, 1,926 households, and 1,300 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,038.5 people per square mile (401.1/km²). There were 2,214 housing units at an average density of 479.1 per square mile (185.0/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 75.91% White, 20.23% African American, 0.35% Native American, 0.08% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.90% from other races, and 1.50% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.42% of the population. There were 1,926 households out of which 30.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.2% were married couples living together, 17.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.5% were non-families. 29.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.37 and the average family size was 2.93. In the city the population was spread out with 25.3% under the age of 18, 7.8% from 18 to 24, 23.5% from 25 to 44, 21.6% from 45 to 64, and 21.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 83.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 76.3 males. The median income for a household in the city was $28,487, and the median income for a family was $39,688. Males had a median income of $32,437 versus $17,910 for females. The per capita income for the city was $16,823. About 15.9% of families and 19.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.5% of those under the age of 18 and 21.0% of those 65 and older. Notable residents In music: * Don Henley, Grammy award-winning singer-songwriter and founding member of The Eagles * Freddie King, blues guitarist and singer * Johnny Mathis, multi-platinum selling popular music and standards singer * Jason Sellers, country music singer-songwriter * Michelle Shocked, singer-songwriter * John Youngblood (John John), percussionist for country music entertainer Neal McCoy In sports: * Curtis Brown, defensive back for the Pittsburgh Steelers * Manuel Johnson, wide receiver for the Dallas Cowboys * Kenny Pettway, linebacker for the Edmonton Eskimos * David Snow, offensive lineman for the Pittsburgh Steelers * G.J. Kinne, Quarterback for the Philadelphia Eagles. In other fields: * Robert L. Stephens, record-setting test pilot Education Gilmer is served by the Gilmer Independent School District. In Popular Culture Gilmer is mentioned in the Michelle Shocked song "Memories of East Texas" on her album Short Sharp Shocked. Gilmer is also the setting for the paranormal romance series, "Vampire and Owl" by Olivia Leighton Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Gilmer has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Gilmer, Texas References External links * City of Gilmer official website. * Early history of Latter-day Saints in Gilmer. Category:Cities in Texas Category:Cities in Upshur County, Texas Category:County seats in Texas Category:Longview, Texas metropolitan area